It Can't End This Way
by yamilex7
Summary: sequel to destiny's end at this point he cannot tell if destiny was still a thing he could face with the same strength he had always had throughout his life..  This time, fate is not the one that will decide... this time he will make his own destiny...


---It Can't End This Way---

(sequel to Destiny's End)

He held the lifeless hand for yet another moment… His mind told him it was time to go, but his heart strongly refused and begged him to stay.

His fingers wrapped around the pale, cold hand ever so gently, as he took one more look filled with hope that all of this wasn't just a dream. But the truth merely marred his hopes, for the sight before him was nothing but real.

His lover lay before him, every bit of life lost in her eyes, which still remained half-open showing nothing but deep sorrow. Her blood stained her once white dress and more of it was scattered across her fair skin, which now looked paler than ever. Her mouth from which she had drawn her last breath had a little opening to which a slight smear of blood had come out and flowed to her chin.

Both of her hands rested upon the wound on her chest—the wound which took her life away. Placed between those delicate hands was the hand of her lover, whose hold tightened all the more as he felt the pain.

He cried once more, this time there were no more screams of anguish, but soft subdued sobs which all the more sounded painfully remorseful. Gradually, the sobs loudened to a more audible cry of pain.

The tears fell endlessly. This was reality. And that word pierced through his soul like a sword.

He screamed once more as he tightened his fist and slammed it against the ground. He hit it again and again until his own blood gashed through the wounds that were formed, becoming one with the blood of his lover that were on his hand.

Everything could have been peaceful- the garden's inviting patch of green, made even more picturesque with its lovely array of multi-colored flowers. But all that was no part of his vision now. For around him there seemed to be only fire- cruel, flaming fire, and the ruins of the war which twice had taken away the lives of his most beloved.

He heard the sound of a comforting voice and the cruel resonance of the fire died down and he was soon brought back to reality.

He looked up and saw the pained expression on their faces. The young sister his lover had left behind now kneeling on the grass, as she cried the most bitter tears one could ever cry for a sibling. His friend looking at him with tears on his eyes and beside him his wife, who was supposed to be the real victim of this painful blow of cruelty, but stood there still alive but with immeasurable guilt and regret which made her weep and cry in deep remorse. The one whom he once hated strongly for being responsible for his first lover's death stood, refusing to look at him as his eyes forcibly held back the tears. His wife buried her head on his chest, for the sight was too much for her and she shut her eyes and sobbed continuously.

He heard his friend call his name so softly.

"Leave me alone…"

His friend was taken aback for a moment with surprise but then once more called out his name.

"I said leave me alone!!"

The other once more tried to utter a word but was soon answered back.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

The words were cried out in immense fury, as once more his eyes were filled with rage and deep hatred. At once, his friend knew that he had to be left alone. And as he and the others walked out of the garden to leave the two lovers, he looked back his face visibly showing the great hesitation on whether leaving the other one alone was the right thing to do.

At last, the figures disappeared from his sight and the two were alone. This was supposed to be a day that'd make them together forever. But instead, it brought them apart- an entire world apart.

He whispered his lover's name so softly, desperately whishing for an answer. But no words were spoken through her lips. He had to accept the truth now. She was gone. Gone forever and never coming back.

"It can't end this way…"

His hand trembled as it reached for an object on his pocket. He took it out and aimed it at his head.

He looked up at the sky as more tears streamed to his face and then at his lover's face. Her lifeless eyes seemed to plead to him to stop what he was doing…. As if to say:

"It can't end this way… It must not end this way…"

Twice had he undergone the seemingly unbearable. Twice had he been able to surpass and to move on. But the third time was too much for him to bear. He now said to himself that destiny has forever turned against him, and there was nothing more left.

He gently brushed his hands on her eyes bringing them to a peaceful close. He leaned over and whispered her name with a smile as he pressed his lips to hers and said the three words which were her last and now his…

"I love you…"

The sound of the gun was heard. And right then and there, the one who had left the brokenhearted lover behind knew that he had just made one of the gravest decisions in his life by leaving him alone. He and the others rushed inside, and their sight was met by a lifeless man who lay peacefully upon his lover, his lips curved into a smile which showed no sign of sorrow. They did look very much in love. And the sight would have been filled with sweet serenity, had in not been for the rivers of red that had flowed out from the two.

They stared helplessly at the two lovers. They could not bring themselves to decide on whether they should be in deep agony for their death or whether to tell themselves not to cry because they'd be together at last in the other side. All they knew at that moment was that it didn't have to end that way…

It shouldn't have ended that way.

And now the life of the one who had overcome the greatest tests of destiny came to an end. And such a tragic end it was.


End file.
